RWBY Reacts to a Muti-tude of Jaunes-Superhero Edition
by UltraInstinctIsaac82
Summary: When Yang finds a box in Team JNPR's room,wacky and intense secrets will be revealed. DragonSlayer/Knightshade/WhiteKnight fanfic only


* * *

**_Hello everyone.this is my first fanfiction on here and i hope you all enjoy it.this story is only Dragonslayer,Whiteknight,Knightshade.i apologize to the following list of shippers that are reading this:_****_Bumbly_**,**_Arkos_**,**_Blacksun_**,**_Lancaster_**,**_BunnyKnight_** **_and all of the other shippers.before i end up getting hate,allow me to explain.first off,i can't really see Jaune with Ruby because she's too young and i know that she's older in cannon but for some reason,it just doesn't fit.for Arkos,Pyrrha always acts like a doting mother.i'm not gonna dig my eventual grave any further and deeper with that one.can appreciate some ships but sometimes,i always come across a ship that bothers me like;and i just absolutely and without a shadow of a doubt see this or stand these ships;Cardin/Mercury and Yang.Cardin just gives off major douchey vibes that just doesn't feel right while Mecury's existence just sets off major red flags in my mind so much that he oughta be commuticating in semi-fore(?).now that's out of the way,i can somewhat focus on the story.if you want more parts to this,just leave some positive criticisms and comments and i'll get around to looking at them._****_and now,onto the story._****_-DISCLAIMER-_****_I do not own the characters or their respective likelinesses nor do i own the songs in this fanfiction._****_what i'll do for the chapter is _****_that i'll do something interesting since it hasn't been done before.I will make this chapter based on The Live Action Morbius Trailer.i know that not EVERY body is excited about Sir Leto being The Infamous Living Vampire but hey i aint Marvel.at least their trying.hell,Golem from LOTR is directing the Venom sequel but we can't judge a book by its cover.anyway,moving on._**

**_RWBY is created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth_****_ and Morbius was made by Roy Thomas__,Gil Kane and Marvel Comics_**

* * *

RWBY Volume 1

**Chapter one-:**Micheal 'Jaune' Morbius The Living Vampire

It was a normal day within the prestigious Beacon Academy as one Yang Xiao Long poked her head into Team JNPR's dorm room,noticing that they weren't around."Grrr...where the heck are they?"the blonde busty brawler hissed out in irritation. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.before she gave up,Yang saw something under Jaune's bed that intruiged her"Hellooo~Comw to mama~".it was a medium-sized black case.the blonde girl rushed back over to her team's dorm with a shit-eating grin on her face.

The first person that noticed her was her younger half-sister,Ruby Rose. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt is red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

The second person was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company,Weiss Schnee. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

The final person was former White Fang member Blake Belladonna.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in Catseye style.

"Yang.what is that?"Blake would ask in her usual monotone voice,seeing the black box.

"I dunno.found it under Vomit Boy's bed.Maybe its some love letters for Weiss Queen here~"the busty blonde teased,causing Weiss's face to flush only a tiny bit."Shut it,Xiao Long!let's just get this over with"she growled out in agitation before opening the black box to see...more Scrolls?"Wait...these Scrolls are colored...and look!they have labels on them!"The young Rose pointed out.Blake picked one out that was silver-ish blue bordering on blood red."Mmm...Moooor...'Morbius?'...huh...weird name to call a Scroll."Blake said,the name weirdly rollrolling off her tongue really well.Well,what could go wrong,right?

Right?...

WRONG!!

"Well?Let's hook it up and find out whats on it!"Ruby said excitedly before grabbing the Scroll and hooking it up to their tv.

_*a slow,ominous version of Beethoven' s Für Elise began playing*_**The screen opened up on a greek bording school (**i think.i dont know a whole lot about Morbius**) while a voice spoke over the scene of children leaving.****"Micheal..."****the scene transitioned over to show a gang of kids huddled around a piece of paper while it also showed a blonde child,using two arm crutches to walk.****"i've known you since you were a child"**Seeing the crippled child left Team RWBY cringing but feeling bad for the boy."...I can't help it...but he looks familiar"Ruby stated

**A man came around the corner to stop the gang of children from beating up - -**"JAUNE?!??"they all shouted in shock,simultaneously.**It then showed Jaune limping through a makeshift hospital before a jumpcut to him bettering himself at a game of chess.**

**"You have a gift"**

"Wow...so..Jaune is crippled AND has no friends?That is depressing"Yang said,feeling bad for The Arc.

**"You always have"****the person talking was then shown to be Ironwood before seeing Jaune with his hood over his head.it was followed by him in a tuxedo,limping past people clapping for him.**"You know...if this wasn't so depressing,i'd find him really cute in that tuxedo"The blonde brawler said,gaining an appaled look from the resident Ice Queen.

**"If there's an answer to the disease,you'll find it"****it zoomed in on his face as he had lost most of the baby fat in his face,his skin was semi paper white and had bags around his eyes.**"Disease?i'm almost afraid to ask what he means by that"Blake said,ironically clutching a book about vampires close to her chest."he looks like shit"Yang spoke.

**an overhead shot of a high advanced Vale was shown before Jaune's voice was heard.****"I've should've died years ago"****The blonde man hummed a song to himself as he slouched forward.****"Why am i still here if not to fix this"****he was then shown,putting a little girl under some medicine to help her with something.**this act of kindness weirdly put a smile on Blake's face.but the next line completely wiped any good mood the all female team had.

**"I have a rare blood disease and i'm running out of time"****it showed Blake trying to help fix him.**Silence.total silence befell the entire room."Jaune is dying?"a small whisper from the young team leader caught all of their attention.

**he opened a mini operating table with a dead bat on it with needles in it.**"Blake?What kind of bat is that?"Yang asked as Blake was curious about what he was doing."Vampire Bat...but why is he studying it"

**"This could be my last chance"****a device began spinning as he held a vial of green liquid up to his face.****"You're up to something.what is it?"****a helicopter was shown flying over a specific part of a jungle before landing.**'_What are you planning,Jaune?'_

**"It's not EXACTLY legal"****Jaune stepped out of the chopper while a few men set up a machine that caught all of Team RWBY's attention.a piece of the machine rose up revealing tiny wires inside.****"I don't wanna see you get hurt more than you already have"****Blake's voice was heard over the scene of Jaune pulling out a dagger.**Blake was slowly putting it together.Vampire Bat.Jungle.Large knife.

**"This would be a cure"****he held the blade in his hand...then cut open his palm**

"GAAAAH!!!UUGHH!!SO GROSS!I HATE THAT!!"The young Rose squealed in disgust when she saw that.

**And held the bloody hand up to the wires,sending out the smell of blood to a cave in front of him.****a cave of Vampire Bats.**"Of course!he's using electro shock therapy and live vampire bats to try and cure himself!"Blake said,catching Weiss offguard."Wait...why specifically Vampire Bats?"

**a massive swarm of vampire bats came out of the cave and surrounded the entire part of the jungle while one specific bat bit the bloody hand,causing him to scream in pain.**"That looked like that hurt"**"At what cost?"****Jaune was shown,leaning against a glass wall before punching it with minor force,causing it to crack in multiple places.he was then in another cell with more bats swarming around him.**"This is so weird"

**"Micheal.what's happening?"****Blake was shown laying a weak and frail Jaune on an operating table.**"Oh my goodnes...Jaune"Yang quietly muttered to herself.what was this emotion she was feeling?

**"I went from dying to feeling more alive than ever"****Jaune stepped out from the shadows,better than plimentary with no shirt,showing off his wickedly crazy jacked body complete with a deep-V.**Weiss looked away from the screen.Ruby eeped and hid inside her own cloak.and as for Blake and Yang?no wet dream would compare to this masterpiece."Mama wants some of that~"Yang said in a hypnotyzed state.

**Jaune was then shown lifting up a Templar tomb grave.****"Increased strength and speed"he was shown manipulating the air around him,causing a ball to appear in his hand and bounding off the walls.more frames were shown.****"The ability to use echo-location"****Jaune's white eyes gained a constricting black color,causing the room to vibrate in his eyes and from his perspective.**"incredible...i hope there's not any drawbacks"Ruby said,getting the complete opposite.

**a boat with some soldiers were shown.****"And an overpowering urge to consume blood"**"Ew"

**Jaune was shown growling and hissing which were characteristics of a vampre before he attacked the soldiers brutally.**"HOLY SHIT!"**he was then shown walking past a poster of a framed hero.****"How far are we allowed to go to fix something that's broken?"****more people were shown before a clip of Jaune screaming over a dead body was seen.**"Wait...did he kill someone?"Weiss asked,now debating against using the medical techniques used to heal and enchance The Arc.

**"Until the remedy is worse than the cure"****a scene of a hallway with flickering lights showed a female orderly running away from something before it revealed Jaune's big vamperific change to the camera.**"Oh my Oum...what happened?"

**Jaune now had long black hair,a slightly upturned snout,tightly scrunched eyebrows,blood red eyes,darkish grey skin and sharp fangs that he bared at the camera with a intimidating growl.**"NOPE!NOPE!NONONONONONONONO!"Weiss Schnee;the esteemed Heiress to the SDC,Daughter of Faunus racist Jacques Schnee and member of Team RWBY;was afraid of vampires and was now hiding underneath her bed.

**MORBIUS**

* * *

_i sincerely apologize if this was a shitty fanfiction starting chapter.if you like this,feel free to leave a comment;can be constructive or positive._


End file.
